El pedido de Erwin y ¿Algo mas?
by Kimera Hatake
Summary: mi segunda historia! Erwin le hace un pedido que parece bastante importante al heichou...pero algo que el no espera ocurrira..y ella menos..LevixHan. Abra lemmon XDDD..
1. Chapter 1

El pedido de Erwin...y...¿algo mas? Capitulo 1.

-Rivaille necesito que te ocupes de algo-decía serio el comandante de la tropa de exploración.

-¿qué?-le dijo este con su típica mirada seria.

…

Rivaille se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia una parte del cuartel que según él no era de su agrado, por encontrarse en ocasiones algo desordenada, gracias a cierta persona a la cual el debía encontrar..

Sin ánimos caminaba por los pasillos buscando a cierta mujer, amante de los titanes, de ojos y cabello color chocolate, el cual siempre llevaba amarrado en un cola de caballo. El sargento venia concentrado en su búsqueda hasta que un sonido familiar lo puso en alerta.

-YAHOOOOOO!-se escuchó un grito que retumbo en todo el lugar. Y solo podía ser producido por cierta persona, Hanji Zoe.

El chico de mirada seria corrió hasta llegar al lugar del que se produjo semejante estruendo, y ahí estaba ella, saltando y corriendo por todo el lugar con un libro en la mano.

-por fin la encontré-pensó el sargento un poco alterado por la situación, sabía que ella saldría con algo relacionado a titanes.

-RIVAILEEEEE!ven mira lo que he encontrado dice que los tita…-gritaba Hanji al ver a Rivaille llegar al lugar, pero este la sujeto de la cola de caballo y la miro con cara de odio, haciendo que esta se callara del susto y que se ruborizara un poco.

-Erwin te dijo que descansaras ¿ qué rayos haces aquí y montando semejante alboroto?-Dijo Rivaille antes que esta pudiera empezar a parlotear sobre titanes otra vez.

-emmmm…es que me aburrí de estar en mi cuarto sola y decidí salir a buscar un libro. Y pues bueno aquí me tienes-dijo Hanji con una linda sonrisa.

-pues ya tienes tu libro ahora te llevare a tu habitación-luego de decir esto, el sargento tomo a la científica y la llevo hasta su habitación cargándola al estilo recién casados.

-¿pero qué haces? Aún hay mucho que quiero investigar!-reprochaba Hanji un tanto disgustada.

-no me importa, Erwin te ordeno descansar no investigar. Y lo aras-el heichou ya se había enojado bastante, se apuró a llevar a esta a su habitación, sin importarle las miradas que obtenía por llevar a la jefa de pelotón de esa manera tan extraña, y más viniendo de él.

Llego a la habitación, con una mano giro la perilla de la puerta y de una patada al término de abrir,

Cuando entro su impresión fue tanta que soltó a Hanji y esta cayó al piso sentada, había papeles por todos lados,tasas con café a medio tomar, y parecía que algo muerto llevaba días ahí.

-¿pero qué rayos es esto maldita cuatro ojos?-se podía ver un aura asesina alrededor del pequeño sargento.

-pues mi habitación, ¿qué más si no?-dijo Hanji con tono de burla por el comentario de Rivaille.

-esto no es una habitación!Es un chiquero! Como una mujer, no un ser humano puede vivir así?-el heichou estaba a punto de explotar.

-ejejeeee…es que he estado con mucho trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para ordenar...ni siquiera pude bañarme aun…solo hay unos pocos papeles no es para tanto enano!-Hanji sabía que el hecho de que no se aseara le fastidiaba aún más y por eso siguió provocándolo-mmmm...mis sabanas creo que hace una semana no las cambio-eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y que lo llamara enano era aún peor.

-TU MALDITA CUATRO OJOS, ya mismo te vas a duchar-dijo este con la peor mirada que tenía.

-pero...-

-NADA! DIJE YA, ES UNA ORDEN!-Hanji prefirió obedecer y se encerró en el baño antes que el sargento la matara.

-demonios…DEMONIOS!No podré hacer lo que Erwin me encargo si no me deshago de este desastre. Pensaba el chico un poco. Pero solo un poco más calmado.-TU!Mejor que salgas bien limpia de ahí! Sino ya verás!-le grito a Hanji que ya se encontraba en la ducha parecía por el ruido que provenía de dentro del baño.

Ja!está bien! Si te hace feliz!-dijo la científica bastante alegre como ella era siempre.

Rivaille se sorprendió un poco por el comentario de esta, pero seguía con su expresión seria de siempre, sin más se dispuso a abrir la puerta y salir.

-USTEDES TRES!Vengan aquí!

…

Bueno hasta aquí el cap uno.

Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen sino a Hajime Isayama,lo único mío es la historia,quisas suba si me cerebro me lo permite la continuación en unas horas. Pero no prometo nada jaja.

PD:como me han dicho revise los errores ortográ si hay algunos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

_Pensamientos cursiva._

_**Acotaciones de tiempo, espacio y otros negrita.**_

El pedido de Erwin..y..algo más? Cap 2.

-USTEDES TRES!Vengan aquí!-grito Rivaille a unos soldados que pasaban por el lugar.

-Si señor!-respondió el trio al unísono. Este trio eran nada menos que Eren Armin y Mikasa que tuvieron la mala suerte de pasar justo por ahí.

-ustedes dos-dijo el pelinegro serio señalando a Mikasa y Armin.-vallan al depósito a buscar unas cosas, y tu eren te quedas aquí y me ayudas con esto – dijo Rivaille señalando la habitación de la mujer abraza titanes, mientras eren veía marcharse a sus dos amigos hacia el depósito, que estaba ubicado en la parte más baja del cuartel.

-si le hace algo malo a eren lo dejare más enano de lo que es-sentencio mikasa mientras caminaba al lado de Armin. Este solo la miro, rio suavemente y siguió caminando.

-Tsk-se quejaba un sargento un tanto pequeño y de cabellos negros.-Eren mientras regresan los otros dos mocosos, encárgate de las tazas con café a medio tomar-dijo el sexy sargento mientras se sacaba su chaqueta de la legión, para poder comenzar a su labor.

- si señor-respondió eren con seriedad-pero, heichou, esta no es la habitación de Hanji-san? Donde esta ella?-dijo el chico titán con un tono que parecía de preocupación.

-se está duchando, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte al baño mocoso-la mirada de Levi era más seria que de costumbre, si había algo que este odiaba era a los depravados.

-S..SII SEÑOR!-respondió eren algo asustado por la terrible mirada de su superior.

En ese momento llegaron Armin y Mikasa con las cosas que el sargento le había pedido, entre ellas había muchas bolsas grandes para basura, botellas que parecían contener alguna sustancia perfumada para pisos, escobas entre otros artículos de limpieza.

Eren aun temblaba por la mirada asesina que Rivaille le había lanzado lo que altero a Mikasa,por lo cual esta se acercó al chico de ojos verdes y lo tomo por detrás de los hombros, lo que hizo que este diera una especie de salto por el susto.

-¿él te hizo algo malo verdad?-le dijo Mikasa a eren mirando pequeño sargento de manera asesina.

-mikasa!de que rayos hablas? Deja ya de asustarme así!-dijo eren haciendo q mikasa lo suelte.

-USTEDES DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR Y PONGANSE A TRABABAJAR MOCOSOS DE MIERDA!-Les grito Levi bastante molesto.

Mientras tanto la científica disfrutaba de su baño, y empezó a escuchar ruidos provenir del exterior, y se preguntó que tanto pasaría allí afuera.

**LxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxH**

_Una hora después aproximadamente…_

-parece que ya quedo, ya pueden retirarse mocosos feos-decía un pelinegro con un tono que parecía expresar felicidad. En el ambiente podía sentirse un aroma a rosas proveniente del piso, se podía apreciar una hermosa vista desde una ventana que brillaba de lo reluciente que estaba.

-hai!-dijeron los 3 compinches y se retiraron dejando solo ahí al heichou que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama recién tendida de la científica.

-_parece que ella se lo tomo en serio, aún sigue ahí-_ pensaba algo divertido Rivaille.

En ese momento la puerta del pequeño baño se abrió, dejando salir bastante vapor. De dentro salió una hanji con los cabellos sueltos y mojados, envuelta en una toalla blanca, que cubría lo justo y necesario de su desnudo y húmedo cuerpo, el joven sargento no pudo evitar mirarla y sonrojarse un poco, pero seguía con su típica mirada fría.

Intento no mirarla, pero no pudo evitarlo, la tentación de apreciar el esbelto cuerpo de su compañera fue más grande que su orgullo esta vez. Lo primero que vio fue su rostro, aun tenia algunas gotas de agua paseando por su cara, estaba algo ruborizado, lo más probable es que se debería al vapor del lago baño que se dio, se veía tan natural con el pelo suelto y sin sus típicas gafas, pudo apreciar bien sus hermosos ojos chocolate, este empezaba a alterarse y a sonrojarse cada vez más por ver a la loca amante de titanes así que,decidio bajar la vista,fue un grave error,pudo apreciar algo que antes de verla asi jamas había notado,ya que en su atuendo de siempre parecían no existir,sus pechos,no eran exageradamente grande,ni muy pequeños,para el,eran perfectos.

_-maldición, maldita mujer lunática-_penso Rivaille levantando la viste de golpe,pero se topó con la vista completa del cuerpo de la mujer,observo sus estilizadas y torneadas piernas,tenia una cintura algo pequeña y una cadera que cualquier hombre desearía tocar,como él lo deseaba en ese momento.

-Podrias tener un poco de decencia y no andar asi frente a mi-dijo el sargento trantando de calmarse y disimular su sorpresa.

-oh!aun sigues aquí?-dijo una inocente Hanji ruborizándose aún más de cuando salió del baño.-limpiaste mi habitación! No debiste molestarte Rivaille!eres tan tierno!-dijo la Zoe con una sonrisa amistosa se acercó a él para abrazarlo-gracias enano-le dijo casi como un susurro, haciendo que este se alborote por sentir ese cuerpo tan tentador encima suyo.

-quítate de encima de mi cuatro ojos pervertida!-dijo el moreno tratando de disimular que se había excitado un tanto al verla y sentirla así.-y no me agradezcas debía hacerlo si quería cumplir con lo que Erwin me pidió, y ya vístete de una vez, o pescaras un resfriado-prosiguió este como si regañara a un simple soldado.

-ala orden heichouu!-le respondió Hanji con un tono divertido.-quieres que desvista en frente de ti enano?-empezó a quitarse la toalla con una mirada picara dejando ver una pequeña parte de uno de sus pechos.

-ya, me quedare afuera hasta que acabes-Rivaille abrió la puerta y salió rápido, maldiciendo para sus adentros a esa mujer loca, que lo estaba provocando.

-maldito Erwin, maldita mujer lunática, ya me vengare de ambos-se quejó el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad mientras se apoyaba contra una pared del pasillo. Sobre todo esa mujer que siempre sonreía, que lo molestaba llamándolo enano o loco de la limpieza, él siempre la había visto como una compañera ala que le faltaba un tornillo y nada más, pero últimamente ella estaba mucho en su mente, no sabía por qué, ni como paso, incluso al estar cerca de ella se sentía extraño.

Por ahí paso Mikasa, que lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y este le devolvió la misma mirada fría.

-_maldito hombre enano, ya me las pagara por la paliza que le dio a eren_-Mikasa lo miro aun de manera más fría y siguió caminado.

Rivaille no le dio mucha importancia a la mirada asesina de la chica morena, solo vio como esta se alejaba a través del pasillo y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos.

-oye enano ya puedes pasar!-Hanji se asomó a la puerta sonriendo, seguía con su cabello suelto como antes y ya con sus gafas de siempre.

El sargento entro nuevamente a la habitación ya resignado, a tener que soportar a hanji,o quizás ,descubriría algo más interesante de lo que esperaba..

**LxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxH**

**Hasta aquí llega el cap 2.**

**La verdad se me está complicando enganchar ciertas escenas q tengo en mi cabeza, y manaña empiezo a cursar nuevamente el cbc,por lo que quiero finalizar este fic esta gracias por leer! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ya caía la noche y en el cuartel de las tropas de reconocimiento, los distintos pelotones ya habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a dormir, excepto cierta científica y un pequeño sargento…

-oye Levi si tienes sueño vete a dormir, se te nota en la cara, yo aún tengo que terminar unos documentos. Jejeje-le dijo Hanji a un heichou un tanto adormilado, con un tono un poco malévolo.

-te crees que soy idiota? Que no me doy cuenta que cuando me valla tú te escabulliras por ahí? Me quedare aquí toda la noche cuatro ojos apestosa-Rivaille tenía sueño sí, pero ese sueño fue provocado por las historias sobre titanes con las que zoe hostigo al joven sargento toda la tarde.

-ahhh Levi como puedes pensar así de mí?hmph!yo que estaba preocupada por ti! Ya que, quédate aquí no me molesta, esto me tomara tiempo, así que recuéstate en mi cama por lo menos si quieres enano gruñon,como fuiste tú quien la armo supongo que fue a tu gusto así que no habrá problema-luego de decir esto le dedico una cálida sonrisa al pequeño sargento.

-ahh.(suspiro)..está bien, pero no intentes nada raro-amenazo a Hanji mientras se sentaba en la cama para sacarse las botas. Cuando termino con estas se quitó la chaqueta de legión y por último los arneses del equipo tridimensiona recostó de costado mirando a Hanji con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Por su mente seguían pasando esos pensamientos extraños respecto a esta loca mujer ,aunque no quería admitirlo en ese momento, él estaba feliz de estar ahí observándola, tan tranquila revisando su papeleo habitual ,con su típica sonrisa acaramelada, y con su cabello suelto se veía aún más hermosa que de costumbre, un segundo, ¿Por qué rayos pensaba en ella?

_-maldicion,estúpida y sensual mujer, déjame en paz por lo menos en mi mente-_

Sin darse cuenta este se había quedado dormido, Hanji se percató de esto.

-je se ve tan lindo, parece un niño, Levi, a pesar de ser tan serio tienes un toque especial que te hace sumamente dulce, y este momento es el cual más se puede apreciar eso,nose como rayos llegue a sentirme así por ti, o cuando fue, pero es una sensación muy hermosa, que no quiero perder-luego de decir esto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y lo arropo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

**LxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHx**

**Unas horas después ya pasada la media noche…**

-mmmm…eso aún no está limpio, hazlo de nuevo-murmuraba un Rivaille entre sueños, cuando de golpe abrió los ojos-MIERDA! Me dormí-para su sorpresa la loca de Hanji no estaba.

-Tsk, maldita cuatro ojos, la matare-este ni siquiera se calzo sus botas y salió a toda prisa a buscar a la científica, ya imaginada en qué lugar podía estar, en la biblioteca del cuartel.

Al llegar al lugar, que era bastante grande, y por la hora que era se encontraba vacio,pero él sabía que cierta mujer en la que él no dejaba de pensar estaría ahí, así que prosiguió con su búsqueda, llego a una especie de pequeña sala donde había mesas y sillas, rodeadas por altos libreros, y ahí estaba ella, sentada ,dormida sobre un gran libro rojo.

-idiota, me aras cargarte otra vez-Rivaille la levanto suavemente para no despertarla, y la cargo en sus brazos, camino de regreso hasta su habitación, fue caminando tranquilo ya que a esa hora no habría nadie por los pasillos, al llegar a la habitación cerró la puerta que al salir a buscarla dejo abierta, y la recostó en su cama, e inconscientemente le dio un pequeño beso sobre la frente, pero al hacer esto, la científica empezó a despertarse.-mmmmmm-abrió lo ojos como platos al ver que tenía al heichou sobre ella abrazandola,este se ruborizo-en.. Tú te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca y pues. Te traje hasta aquí-le dijo Levi para evitar un malentendido.

-je lo sé, y ahora te devuelvo tu beso-Hanji tomo a Rivaille de las mejillas y lo acerco a ella y lo beso sobre los labios, este le correspondió gustoso y la abrazo ,posicionándose más sobre ella,hanji paso sus brazos por la espalda de él y comenzó a masajearla de manera lenta, el pequeño sargento en busca de más contacto mordió el labio inferior de la científica haciendo que esta abra un poco la boca dando permiso para que la juguetona lengua del heichou jugara con la de ella, ese pequeño beso se fue volviendo cada vez más fogoso y pasional, sus cuerpos cada vez pedían más contacto, la falta de oxígeno los llevo a separar sus labios, se miraron por un momento-maldita mujer, ose como, pero me enamore de ti-le dijo Levi en el oído a hanji,haciendo que esta se ponga más roja que un tomate, este volvió a besarla, de manera frenética, necesitaba con urgencia sentirla, después de tanto retener lo que sentía por ella, se pegó más a su cuerpo,hanji rodeo con sus piernas al sargento, haciendo caer en este en la tentación de tocar estas, fue subiendo de a poco hasta llegar a sus muslos, otra vez la falta de oxígeno los interrumpio,Rivaille aprovecho para quitarle a Hanji sus gafas que les estorbaban para besarla-tu,me gustas..hace mucho..cuando estoy cerca de ti, no puedo evitar sonreír Levi..-dijo Hanji con una voz jadeante-enano yo…Te amo..-le confeso lo que realmente sentía, en ese momento no le importo el rechazo, solo quería decirle lo que sentía por él.

-y yo te amo ti cuatro ojos-Rivaille sonrió al terminar de decirle lo que ella tanto anhelaba.

-tienes una sonrisa hermosa enano-le dijo está tocándole los labios con sus dedos. Rivaille le tomo ambas manos y empezó a besarlas, luego bajo hasta sus antebrazos y finalmente se agacho para morder el cuello de la sexy científica que cada vez lo volvía más loco,hanji empezó a emitir pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos, este la miro y volvió a besarla buscando cada vez más contacto, pozo sus manos sobre los pechos redondeados de esta, apretándolos paulatinamente pero aplicando cierta fuerza, estos ya estaban tan pegados que podían sentir cada parte del otro rozándolos y exitandolos,pero en un momento Hanji sintió algo extraño entre sus piernas, algo que antes nunca había sentido era , y abrió los ojos de manera brusca, Levi se di cuenta de que Hanji había notado su erección y rompió el beso-tu provocas que se despierte…-le dijo el sargento acercándose a la oreja de Hanji para modela haciendo que a esta se le escaparan gemidos más fuertes-quiero hacerte mía-le susurro este, que provoco que la científica se ruborizara-le..Levi…aun..soy virgen..-le dijo esta algo timida,el mencionado sonrió se acercó más a ella y la abrazo protectoramente-no te asustes, seré suave contigo, pero solo esta vez, eres una mujer demasiado tentadora-luego de decirle esto la beso en los labios de manera dulce.

-pero..-ella aún estaba algo nerviosa, él la beso despacio nuevamente-de todos modos si no quieres o no te sientes lista no te obligare no te preocupes…ahora…Lo único que quiero es tenerte cerca de mi…-

Hanji puso sus brazos sobre el pecho del heichou y comenzó a tocarlo suavemente-hazme tuya Levi-le dijo esta con un tono sensual y una mirada que denotaba lujuria,rivaille rio suavemente y la beso frenéticamente, y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa mientras tocaba sus pechos, ella hacia lo mismo, mientras admiraba el trabajado cuerpo del pequeño sargento, bajo hasta sus pantalones y los desabotono también,sientiendo su erguido miembro, provocando que a este se le escapasen unos gemidos. Finalmente le quito el pantalón, dejándolo solo con el bóxer, haciendo que su hombría se enmarcara más.

-ohh,parece que es grande, no se parece a su dueño-le dijo Hanji divertida.

-maldita mujer ya verás-Levi le quito la camisa a Hanji dejando su perfecto pecho al descubierto para su deleite, con su boca el sargento saboreaba uno de los rozados pezones de la lunática mujer y con una mano apretaba su otro seno, aumentado el volumen de los gemidos de la científica, con un camino de besos bajo hasta su cadera y desabrocho el molesto pantalón de ella, que le impedía seguir con su labor, le quito el pantalón y la ropa interior de un tirón dejándola completamente desnuda,rivaille se saboreó al verla y admirar su cuerpo, se posó sobre y comenzó a besarla otra vez.

-ahhh..leviiiii-grito Hanji al sentir la mano del sargento jugar con su intimidad.

-shhhhh!no grites tan fuerte o van a oírnos-le dijo el heichou divertido mientras seguía tocándola.

-je,lo sient..ahhh..-este seguía tocándola al notar lo húmeda que estaba.

-mmmmm..Creo que estas lista-Levi se quitó el bóxer dejando ver completamente su notoria erección, hanji se ruborizo al ver semejante cosa acercándose peligrosamente a ella,

-espera-le dijo a Rivaille y se sentó en la cama quedando frente a frente con este y empezó a tocar el su duro miembro-yo también quiero divertirme un poco heichouuu…-con ambas manos empezó a frotar el pene del sargento, de manera lenta, y de a poco fue subiendo la velocidad.

-oye espera no..-la jefa de pelotón ignoro las plegarias de este y siguió con su trabajo, esta vez se recostó, no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que nunca lo había intentado, y no tenía idea de cómo se le cruzo por la cabeza algo así tuvo una especie de impulso y puso el miembro de Rivaille en su boca-ahhhhh Hanji..eso no se vale..ahhh-decia este entre gemidos que cada vez eran más seguidos, el calor de la boca de la científica le provocaba un placer único, el la sujeto de la cabeza y empezó a mover a Hanji a un ritmo placentero para él, pero este ya no resistia,necesitaba estar dentro de ella con urgencia.

Hanji ya no aguanto, quiero hacerte mía-la tomo de los brazos y la recostó en la cama, y se posiciono sobre ella y con cuidado y lentamente introdujo su miembro dentro de ella.

-le..levi..duele-decía esta entre cortado con una gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-tranquila,relájate,estas muy húmeda será solo un minuto-Rivaille la beso y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente., ella dio la prueba de su pureza finalmente, se abrazó fuertemente a levi, por el dolor tan agudo, este la besaba para calmarla, finalmente el dolor cedió.

-ahhhh..levi..hazme tuya-le suplicaba Hanji a su pequeño sargento, este se rio sádicamente y la envistió con gran velocidad, los gemidos de ambos eran leves, no querían ser inoportunamente interrumpidos por nada ni nadie.

-ahh…Hanji..sí que estas estrecha,sabes..esta también es mi primera vez-rio luego de decir esto, se aferró más a ella y aumento aún más su velocidad haciendo q ella también se aferre más a el

-ahhhh….heichouuuu-le decía Hanji en el odio a este, haciendo que se excite aún más, el momento del clímax para ambos se acercaba, pero la noche aún era joven…..

-te amo cuatro ojos apestosa..-le susurro el en un tono suave.

-Y yo a ti enano posesivo-le correspondió ella.

**LxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxH**

**FLASH BACK…**

**Esa misma mañana luego de una larga reunión de los líderes de pelotón, Erwin Smith se acercó a rivaille. El rubio se veía pensativo, y preocupado a la vez.**

**-Rivaille necesito que te ocupes de algo-decía serio el comandante de la tropa de exploración.**

**-¿qué?-le dijo este con su típica mirada seria.**

**Ultimamente he notado que Hanji está algo estresada, así que debo pedirte que hoy te quedes con ella y la vigiles, le he ordenado descansar. Pero ya sabes cómo es ella, y creo que tú puedes controlarla un poco más que el resto. Por esto te encargo esto, será solo por hoy-lo miraba serio, aunque levi estaba aún más serio.**

**-está bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción-**

**-sabía que podía contar contigo, bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer-levi como este se alejaba-**

_**-Ahh…(suspiro) quizás descubra algo interesante el día de hoy-**_

_**FIN.**_

**LxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxHxLxH**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado, por fa díganme que opinan, es la primera vez que escribo lemmón XDDD *Avergonzada***

**PD:revise los caps anteriores luego de subirlos y vi que fanfic me corto unas palabras,**

**Asi que lo resumiré,el dia martes volvi a empezar el CBC,por lo cual quería terminar este fic esta semana,por que ya tengo q ponerme a leer otra vez,pero eso no quitara que siga escribiendo, de hecho tengo muchas ideas para mas historias,me gusta mucho y la verdad me relaja bastante,muchas gracias a levihanji fans de fb por el apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Atte Kimera Hatake.**


End file.
